


Sam Winchester Is The Entire Circus

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hippies, Best Friends, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Chuck Shurley is God, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Crack, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Flirty Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Funny, Funny Dean Winchester, Hippie Castiel (Supernatural), Hippie Dean Winchester, Hippie Sam Winchester, M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Meta, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Painfully Oblivious, Protective Sam Winchester, Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), SPN Coldest Hits Meta Madness, Sam Winchester Has a Fear of Clowns, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam Winchester is the entire circus, Sam Winchester v.s. Man Bun, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, meta madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Sam glances at the car that landed in the bunker. “Tell me who convinced Dean to drive that.”“What’s wrong with Darling?” Hippie Sam demands.“Well, how do you get in there?”“I… climb inside?” Other Sam seems skeptical. "What car do you drive?”“Oh you’re going to love this. Dean calls her Baby.”...“Lookin’ good Baby.” It’s Dean’s voice.Dean talking to his car is nothing new, but he doesn’t want to freak out hippie Sam.“Thank you Dean. You look lovely as well.” Says another voice.Sam feels the beginnings of a tension headache. Sure, Dean talks to his car… but it never freaking replies!“Damn Cass, if you keep lookin’ at me like that, we’re gonna have to take Baby for a little spin.”Sure, Cass and the Impala might have some similarities: they both have black hair (if paint and your vessle’s hair colour counts), they have a very calming effect on Dean, they wear the same outfit all the time and Dean’s both given them nicknames. But is it possible to confuse an angel with a 1967 Chevy Impala?Well there’s only one plausible explanation.Hippie Dean is flirting with Cass.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	Sam Winchester Is The Entire Circus

“Well, first off, you’re going to have to lose the man bun.”

Sam’s tone bears no room for argument.

He’s never seen two people more offended by something. It’s strange to see Dean wearing prissy clothes and himself, in some weird looking middle age mumbo jumbo.

It’s strange enough seeing a version of himself sitting across from him.

They say that they came here to escape the disaster on their world. Jack had called in Billie who told them that Chuck is ‘cancelling all his shows.’

At his side, Dean sniggers at their outrage.

“I could just get my clippers.” He says, standing suddenly.

The other Sam presses a hand to his head as though to protect it.

Despite the dire nature of their situation, Sam can’t help the chuckle that bubbles up in his throat.

Dean makes a mad dash out of the room, presumably for the clippers and hippie Dean is fresh on his trail.

“He wouldn’t dare.” Sam assures, gesturing to his own hair.

The other Sam seems to take solace in this and once more reclines in his chair.

“Tell me about your world.” Sam encourages. He glances at the car that landed in the bunker. “Tell me who convinced Dean to drive _that._ ”

Sam frowns at him curiously. “Our world is just as any other, or so I assume. Wrought with monsters and even worse people?”

Sam nods. “Sounds about right.”

“And what’s wrong with Darling over there?” Of course Dean calls that minicar Darling.

“Well, for starters, how do you even get in there?”

“I… climb inside?” Other Sam seems sceptical. “How do you get into your cars here?”

Sam huffs. “Isn’t it kind of cramped in there?”

Other him shrugs. “Sometimes. What car do you drive.”

“Oh you’re going to love this.” Sam mutters, gesturing for him to stand. “Dean calls her Baby.” He adds as an afterthought.

Sam leads them both to the garage.

Dean really should be the one to showcase his prized car but Sam couldn’t find him or his clone anywhere.

As Sam rounds the corner, he hears voices. He frowns, moving closer.

“Lookin’ good Baby.” It’s Dean’s voice.

Sam almost trips as his clone slams into his back. In his shock, he’d stopped walking. Dean talking to his car is nothing new, but he doesn’t want to freak out hippie Sam.

“Thank you Dean. You look lovely as well.” Says another voice.

Sam feels the beginnings of a tension headache. Sure, Dean talks to his car… but it never freaking _replies_!

“Damn Cass, if you keep lookin’ at me like that, we’re gonna have to take Baby for a little spin.”

Oh hell no.

Sure, Cass and the Impala might have some similarities: they both have black hair (if paint and your vessle’s hair colour counts), they have a very calming effect on Dean, they wear the same outfit all the time and Dean’s both given them nicknames. But is it possible to confuse an angel with a 1967 Chevy Impala?

Well there’s only one plausible explanation.

Hippie Dean is flirting with Cass.

 _Cass._ The socially awkward angel.

Poor Cass. He must be so confused to have Dean hitting on him like this, especially if he can’t tell the difference. From what he can see Dean is dressed in flannel as well. Different from what he had on this morning. So this can’t be their Dean. But why would hippie Dean flirt with Cass?

“Hey guys!” Sam announces brightly.

Cass looks absolutely scandalised. “Don’t worry man, this isn’t our Dean. Right?” He glares at impostor Dean.

He laughs nervously and shrugs. “You got me Sam. Dean thought’d be fun to dress us in matching outfits.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Of course he did.”

Behind him, the other Sam makes a confused noise. Sam gives him a questioning look but he shakes his head dismissively.

“Sorry about that boys, me and… the Cass from my world, we tease each other like this all the time.”

“Well.” Sam says, still not understanding how Dean and Cass’ weird bond managed to extend to multiple universes. “Just don’t let it happen again. And definitely don’t let Dean hear about this. He’ll have an elephant.”

…

Sam stabs the nearest chunk of lettuce with his fork.

Teasing game his ass. That was straight up flirting. Sam’s seen that exact look on Dean’s face when he’s putting the moves on a girl. The spark in his eye and the ‘special smile.’

Sam’s mind is blown by the entire experience.

That means that Dean is in love with Cass. At least in one universe.

He has to tell Dean.

Sam is hesitant to leave himself alone, but he seems to be more than amused by the books they have in the bunker – something about reading horizontally instead of vertically.

Sam didn’t stick around for anymore stomach turning revelations.

He spots Dean hanging out near his room. He almost laughs.

“Dude. Really? Matching shirts?”

Dean shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. “Well Dean thought it was cool. And I mean… I can’t argue with myself there.”

Sam scoffs. “Huh. Right.”

Sam eyes the shirt. It’s pretty similar to alternate Dean’s. Purple, pink white and blue flannel but the shirt he has underneath is white where his copy’s was black. At least now, he can tell them apart.

“So get this.” he says.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Lay it on me Sammy.”

“Dean… well other world Dean.” Sam smothers his face with his hand to stifle his laugh. “Dean it was horrible.” He says choking on another bout of laughter as Cass’ face pops into his head. “Oh man, you should have seen Cass.”

Dean just keeps on looking at him as though he’s insane, so Sam decides to pull it together and tell him the story. “Your clone was putting the moves on Cass. Right next to Baby!”

He waits for Dean’s reaction, which he assumes can only be one of two things: amusement or rage.

Surprisingly, all he gets in a confused look.

“Dude. What’s wrong with you?” he demands.

“What the hell is a Cass?” he demands. “And since when do Sam and Dean have a baby?” he spits with disgust.

“What do you mean?” Sam demands. “Cass is our angel friend. You remember him right. ‘Gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.’ Other Dean says that they’re together in that world.”

“No he didn’t.” Dean says.

“Yes he did. I was there.” Sam says. He does suppose it’s kind of unbelievable; Dean and Cass together. Dean probably has to see it for himself.

“No he didn’t.” Dean insists.

Sam decides to bite. “And why is that?”

“Because I’m other Dean. I have no idea who or what ‘Cass’.”

“Oh.” Sam licks his lips as his brain slowly becomes functional again. “So what you are saying… is that your world has no Castiel.”

“None whatsoever.” Dean – alternate Dean says enunciating his words perfectly. Now that he actually has a chance to talk to him, Sam is realising just how different the two of them are.

Sam bolts, running back to the library so that he can process this information.

Dean and Cass can’t be in love. He spends almost every waking moment with them. Had they been conducting some sort of illicit affair right under his nose? There must be some explanation for what he saw.

He finds Sam in the library, browsing the books and tilting them left and right.

“Have you seen my Dean and Cass?”

“They’re probably still in the garage.” He replies.

The bugger knew.

Alternate Sam shrugs at his rage. “I tried to tell you.”

Well, that’s kind of true.

Although, Sam should have figured it out when Dean called the Impala Baby.

Sam might be scared of clowns, but right now he feels like the entire circus.


End file.
